Nena, me vuelves loco
by Ashee.Amirah
Summary: -Quítate las gafas - ¿Sólo eso? Exclamó la joven. -¿Qué creíste, que te pediría un beso o algo así? Casi desnuda ya te ví, el beso lo podemos dejar para otro día sólo quiero ver tus ojos…- Sweet Lemon :)


Hola!Se que debería estar poniendo el cuarto capítulo de mi historia "Divina Tentación" pero esta historia hacía días que revoloteaba mi cabeza y decidí publicarla. Ya casi termino el capítulo 4 de mi otra historia pero mientras tanto, publico esta, que sería mi segundo fic en publicar. Les avisó que tendrá gran contenido para adultos xD (o jóvenes como yo... todavía no me califico como adulta xD) espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews. Este primer capítulo vendrá acompañado con una canción, más adelante les pondré en que momento deberán hacerle click para que todo tenga más sentido, ¡por favor! Es de suma importancia que la escuchen así todo es más...Sexy :D bueno aquí les dejo el "link" **tube watch?v=tkXNEmtf9tk** ya saben...organizenlo, eliminen los espacios :D

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece D:, tampoco la canción ni el club ni nada por el estilo... xD

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

**Terciopelo Negro:**

¿Qué hacía él en esa zona? La verdad era que estaba bastante aburrido en New York. El primer motivo era que había viajado por unas cuestiones de negocio pero había ido solo, no sabía que hacer y la verdad era que buscaba un poco de diversión. Por más que sea un millonario y tenga una de las empresas más importantes de Japón era joven y le gustaba divertirse. El segundo motivo era que con los hombres que había ido a hacer negocios eran bastantes mayores, el apenas tenía 24 años, no quería salir con "viejos aburridos" como creía él. Por eso estaba allí, estaba a punto de entrar en "Sexy Lips and Girls". La verdad que creía que tenía un nombre poco original para ser un "Night Club" pero sintió curiosidad por ese cartel luminoso con letras rosas y unos labios rojos por eso decidió entrar.

Apenas cruzó la entrada del lugar, las miradas de las jóvenes que trabajaban ahí se posaron en él. Por supuesto que no todos los fines de semana entraba un joven rubio con ojos azules y apuesto. Por eso no tardaron en acercarse y ofrecerle ciento de cosas desde la entrada, hasta sentarse en un sillón frente al escenario. Yamato miraba a la bailarina que estaba dando su show de "Pole Dance", la verdad que tenía un cuerpo lindo pero no le agradaba mucho su rostro. Bailaba y varios de los hombres que se encontraban allí le ponían dinero dentro de sus bragas para que les baile exclusivamente. Como a él no le llamaba la atención, decidió omitir ese paso y pedirse un trago bastante fuerte.

-Hola guapo, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-. Le preguntó una joven rubia de ojos verdes, bonita de cara, pero bastante flaca para su gusto. Sí, Yamato era súper exigente con las mujeres y cuando las miraba de arriba abajo las analizaba y notaba qué le atraía y qué no.

- Siéntate-. Le dijo inexpresivamente mirando hacia el escenario

-Es tu primera vez aquí, si hubieses venido otra vez, te hubiese recordado.

Yamato la miró y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Tienes razón, es mi primera vez aquí rubia.

-¿Quieres otro trago? La casa invita.

- Quiero un trago de whisky rubia, quiero que me lo traigas tú.

La rubia caminó hasta la barra para pedir el trago de Yamato mientras él seguía viendo otra joven bailar en el escenario vestida con encaje negro, las transparencias dejaban ver su cuerpo, nada mal pero tampoco le atraía demasiado. La rubia regresó con su whisky y se lo entregó.

-Gracias rubia-. Yamato le guiñó el ojo

-Dime Sammy ¿Tu nombre es…?

la miró y bebió del whisky

-Yamato, que lindo nombre se nota que no eres de aquí. ¿ Eres de…?

-Japón, estoy aquí por un viaje de negocios.

- Eres muy guapo, ¿No te gustaría pasar al siguiente nivel?

Sammy se acercó seductoramente a Yamato mientras le acariciaba la pierna, subía y bajaba. A él no le producía efecto alguno.

-¿Siguiente nivel? Yo creo que…

Yamato no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el presentador que se encontraba en el escenario.

-Un aplauso para nuestra gatita Jena que ha dado un show increíble, a continuación, presentaré a nuestra estrella, chicas, no se pongan celosa pero realmente es la más sexy de aquí, nuestra protagonista.

El presentador seguía describiendo a la joven con entusiasmo mientras los hombres del lugar aplaudían esperando a "La estrella".

-¿De quién habla el presentador?-. Preguntó Yamato.

-Ah, de la tonta esa, no se quién se cree que es, no voy a negar que tiene lindo cuerpo pero es taaan común…castaña ojos miel, se diferencia de las demás porque mientras baila y se desnuda, canta, solo eso.

-Ah…-. Contestó Yamato, tenía curiosidad por ver a esa joven, quizá era lo que andaba buscando.

-Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

-Espera rubia, veremos este show y después vemos que pasa.

-Ok-. Exclamó Sammy un poco enojada, quería el rubio solo para ella, no quería que vea a esa tonta bailar y cantar.

_****Click a la canción****_

Comenzó la melodía de una canción bastante sexy a sonar, estaba todo el club a oscuras a excepción del escenario. Una joven al ritmo de la canción entraba lenta y sexymente vestida de "Mujer Policia". Era un mini vestido de cuero color negro, bastante ajustado con un zipper al medio del vestido que solo estaba cerrado debajo de sus pechos dejando ver un gran escote. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, su estrecha cintura, sus grandes pechos y su buen trasero.

**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**  
**The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

Perfecta, así la describía Yamato, su cuerpo sí que era perfecto. Su cabello era castaño, no podía notar el largo ya que lo tenía sujeto bajo su gorro que marcaba "Police". Sus ojos no los podía ver ya que llevaba unos "Ray Ban Aviator".

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile****  
****Black velvet with that slow southern style****  
****A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees****  
****Black velvet if you please**

Yamato estaba embobado mirando a la joven, bailaba y se iba bajando el zipper lentamente mientras cantaba. Tenía ganas de acercarse, besarla, poseerla. Sacó un billete de cien dólares y los elevó con la mano llamando la atención de la joven.

**Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave****  
****White lightning, bound to drive you wild****  
****Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl****  
****"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle****  
****The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true****  
****Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

La castaña se soltó el cabello, era largo y ondulado, se quitó lentamente el vestido y la prenda cayó lentamente hacia el piso, dejando ver a la joven con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color negro, con medias y portaligas también de color negro.

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile****  
****Black velvet with that slow southern style****  
****A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees****  
****Black velvet if you please**

Se aproximó hacia la punta del escenario acercándose a los "clientes" del lugar, sus ojos color café notaron entre los demás hombres, un joven rubio bonito que la miraba con la mirada lujuriosa con un billete en la mano, no dudó un segundo en bajar del escenario y acercarse lentamente hacia él mientras cantaba.

**Every word of every song that he sang was for you****  
****In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could****  
****you do?**

Yamato estaba sorprendido, la cercanía de la joven lo ponía nervioso, ella le bailaba y le cantaba en el oído sin tocarlo, solo rozándolo con el calor de su voz, sus vellos se le erizaban al sentirla tan cerca y ¿Por qué no? Alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo también reaccionaba ante la cercanía de esta joven sexy y hermosa.

Sammy que en ese momento estaba al lado de Yamato se sentía frustrada y celosa, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella y arruinar todo?

Yamato le metió el billete de cien en el costado de sus bragas. La castaña se quitó el gorro y se lo puso a él, lo tironeo de su corbata y le acarició le pecho mientras colocaba las esposas, una en la mano de ella, la otra en la mano de él. Luego subió una pierna al lado de la de él. Yamato sonreía y la comenzó a acariciar lentamente.

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile****  
****Black velvet with that slow southern style****  
****A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees****  
****Black velvet if you please**

-Por favor, no te desnudes nena-. Le dijo Yamato en el oído a la joven

La joven que estaba a punto de desprender su brasier, bajó las manos de la prenda, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Yamato no lo notó porque ella seguía con las gafas. Le soltó las esposas mientras cantaba lo que quedaba de la canción.

**If you please, if you please, if you please**

La joven terminó de cantar la canción, los clientes aplaudían efusivos, ella solo sonrió, acarició la mejilla del rubio y se fue lentamente hacia los camerinos.

-Wow, qué Diosa!-. Exclamó Yamato sonriendo olvidando quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Esa idiota me las va a pagar! Se supone que solo a mí debías prestar atención, no a esa ¡Yami...Yami ¿Me estás escuchando?!

Yamato solo miraba por la puerta que se había ido aquella joven mientras sonreía, recordaba el perfume que ella poseía. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la voz chillona que tenía al lado, lo irritaba ¿Yami? ¿Qué era eso de Yami? Sus amigos le decían Matt, al principio no le gustaba pero luego se fue acostumbrando pero… ¿Yami? ¡Era tan homosexual para su gusto!

-Cierra la boca rubia, ya no me interesas. En realidad, en ningún momento me interesaste…

Sammy no pudo contestar ya que Yamato se paró y se dirigió a la puerta por donde se había ido la joven misteriosa.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con un grandulón, un custodio del lugar que lo miró seriamente

-Qué tal Señor…¿Guardia?-. Preguntó Yamato dudando, un poco intimidado por la mirada del tipo ese. – Quisiera saber si podría hablar con la jovencita que entró por aquí recién, la chica policía…

-No, vete de aquí, los clientes tienen la entrada prohibida a los camerinos.

-Te ofrezco 100 dólares, déjame pasar.

-No

-300?

-Vete si no quieres que te saque a patadas, si tienes tanto interés por la joven espérala a la salida, ya terminó su turno, debe estar cambiándose.

-Está bien "Señor Guardia" la esperaré afuera…

* * *

Aproximadamente 15 minutos habían pasado de que Yamato estaba afuera apoyado en su auto deportivo negro en las afueras del club esperando a la castaña salir. Miró la hora, solo habían pasado 15 minutos que para él habían sido una eternidad, elevó la mirada hacia la puerta del club y la vio salir, bastante vestida para su gusto. No estaba en prendas íntimas, estaba con un jean ajustado al cuerpo color azul, con unas botas de tacón negras y una chaqueta de cuero con zipper plateado combinaba con el mini bolso que llevaba. Aún traía los "Ray Ban" puestos, ¡Por Dios, toda vestida seguía viéndose sexy!

La joven elevó la mano para parar un taxi, Yamato estaba tan embobado que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento el taxi había parado y ella estaba abriendo la puerta para subir.

-Espera!-. Le gritó desesperado cuando notó que se iba a subir al taxi, cruzó la calle y se acercó a ella.

"_**El guapo rubio otra vez…"**_Pensó la joven. Cerró la puerta del taxi y dejó que se fuera, giró su cuerpo y lo miró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó la joven

-Tranquila nena, solo quería felicitarte por el show, eres hermosa

-Qué poco original, todos me dicen lo mismo…-. Contestó ácidamente la joven

-Es la verdad, ¿Te puedes quitar las gafas? Quiero ver tus ojos

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No te conozco rubio, ni siquiera sé porque me detuve a mirarte y a perder el taxi…

-Porque te parezco atractivo nena-. Le contestó seductoramente Yamato

-¿Terminaste? Ya me felicitaste ahora me iré…

-Tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa? Mientras me bailabas no me tratabas tan mal, eras otra, es más, cuando te pedí que no te desnudes, no lo hiciste

- Ja, tú me diste 100 dólares, es lo menos que podía hacer y te lo agradezco

-¿Entonces no lo hiciste porque te parecía atractivo?-. Yamato frunció el ceño y miraba para abajo con actitud pensativa

-¡Claro que no me pareces atractivo! Sólo hice mi trabajo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, le he bailado y cantado a peores- Mimi le sonrió con un poco de burla. -¡Adiós! Debo irme, es un poco tarde…

-Te llevo nena

-¿Qué te piensas que me iré con un extraño? Por si no lo haz notado, sólo bailo y canto, tal vez me desnude pero no pasa de eso…no me acuesto con gente desconocida…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamato-. Él le extendió la mano para saludarla.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora ya me conoces, dale vamos, crucemos la calle, subamos a mi auto, vayamos a divertirnos que la noche aún empieza…

-¿Qué no entiendes el concepto de "no me acuesto con gente desconocida"? No soy una prostituta, no canjeo sexo por dinero, solo bailo y canto, los clientes me dejan dinero porque ellos quieren porque a mi el club igual me paga, no me interesa ir contigo Yamato.

- Que bien suena mi nombre viniendo de eso labios tan sexys…pero tranquila, no buscaba acostarme contigo, no aún…

-¡Arghhh! Si acepto, ¿Me llevas a mi departamento y me dejas de molestar para siempre?-. La joven estaba perdiendo la cabeza, para ella era verdad que no le parecía atractivo, le parecía _**SUPER ATRACTIVO **_aquel joven, sus ojos y facciones eran hermosas.

-Por supuesto que sí, con una condición nena

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Quítate las gafas

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué creíste, que te pediría un beso o algo así? Casi desnuda ya te ví, el beso lo podemos dejar para otro día pero es que sólo quiero ver tus ojos…

-Está bien…

La joven se sacó los "Ray Ban" y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Yamato estaba completamente sorprendido, con eso si terminaba por completo de cautivarlo. Sus ojos color miel eran perfecto, resaltaban el angelical rostro que tenía aquella joven, se le hacía familiar, bastante familiar para su gusto pero…ella no podía ser ¿Verdad? Claro que no, cómo se le iba a ocurrir que aquella dulce niña que conoció en ese campamento, con la que vivió muchas aventuras sea aquella hermosa mujer fatal que estaba frente a sus ojos… ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no trabajaría jamás de eso, ¡Ni siquiera precisaba trabajar! Después de todo, venía de una familia adinerada.

**"¡**_**Ja! que locuras piensas Yamato, ya te tiene tonto esta mujer" **_Pensó Yamato

-¿Te quedarás mirándome toda la noche o me llevaras a mi departamento como dijiste?-. Exclamó la joven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Oh! Lo siento, vamos.

Ambos cruzaron la calle, se dirigieron al auto de Yamato y se subieron, ¡Qué lindo perfume tenía esa joven! Lo hipnotizaba…era hermosa.

-Arranca-. Exclamó la joven

-Tranquila nena, ya vamos, dime tu dirección

La joven le dio la dirección, Yamato arrancó el auto y marcharon rumbo al departamento de la joven. Frenaron en un semáforo, él la iba mirando de reojo.

-¿Puedo poner música?-. Preguntó dulcemente la joven

-¡Qué bipolar eres nena! Hace un rato me maltrataste mucho…

La castaña solo sonrió para luego estirar la mano izquierda para encender el reproductor de música cuando Yamato observó la muñeca de la joven, sus dudas se aclararon y abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía razón, era ella ¿Quién más podía ser? Llevaba una pulsera verde en su muñeca con el símbolo de la pureza, ella misma las había hecho y le había regalado una para cada uno, él tenía la suya era azul. ¿Por qué trabajaba ahí?

-¿Mimi?-. Preguntó Yamato a la joven

La joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya llamado la atención, y ¿Qué les pareció la canción para que nuestra joven le baile y cante a nuestro rubio? A mi personalmente me encanta, y me pareció muy buena idea incluirla en una escena sexy. Bueno espero sus reviews :D **Prohibido** leer sin dejar reviews! Nah mentira, ja no se sientan obligados a dejar si no quieren, pero quiero que sepan que me haría muuuuy contenta si lo hacen ya que soy nueva en todo esto :P . Sin más que decir...Me despido de ustedes


End file.
